


Defined Lines

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought of badboy!blaine with eyeliner and nerdy/possessive!kurt and ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defined Lines

Kurt doesn't like Elliott.

Sure when Blaine mentioned he'd met a group of friends at the coffee shop he started working at he was happy for his boyfriend.

But then he met Mr. Starchild- _guitar playing-super toned-punk fashion sense-boyfriend stealing_ Gilbert.

"Honestly Kurt just be glad Blaine made some friends," Rachel reasoned with him over a pint of ice cream. "You know how hard it's been for him to fit in these past few months."

Kurt does. After 9 months of long distance (and _amazing_ Skype sex) Blaine moved into the loft with Kurt to attend NYU and Rachel (as a surprise to everyone) moved in with Sam. Blaine hasn't had much time adjust to the quick pace of New York. His no-caring attitude has gotten him fired from 3 jobs, and finally Kurt was able to pull some strings getting him a gig as entertainment in a local coffee shop near NYADA.

Where he met Elliot. After four months Blaine, Elliott, Santana and her new girlfriend Dani started a band, Mangled Doll, together. Kurt's been to all their shows. Every cigarette-smelling, sticky floor, drunk mid-twenty-year-old filled, show.

"It's all he talks about," Kurt explains. " _Elliott_ likes this song for the band, _Elliott_ and I went guitar shopping today, _Elliott_ is a muscular glitter rock vampire who doesn't wear glasses like my dorky boyfriend!"

Rachel raises an eye brow. "He really said that?"

"Well not in so many words, but Rachel I swear he's always-"

"Honey I'm home!" Blaine calls out, motorcycle boot footsteps echoing him. "I brought Elliott with me."

"Of course you did," Kurt mumbles to himself before getting up, grabbing the ice cream, and heading to the kitchen.

He's setting spoons in the sink when a pair of hands grab his waist. By habit, he grabs the leather clad arms and pulls Blaine closer, rubbing his nose into his side to inhale the all too familiar scent of leather and Drakkar Noir cologne; his way of saying "hello".

"Show Kurt what I did at band practice today," Elliott says excitedly from the couch, interrupting them.

"I know it's stupid," Blaine whispers, loud enough for only Kurt to hear. "But just turn around." Blaine sighs.

Spinning on his heels, Kurt looks down at Blaine, laughing. "Oh my god," he exclaims, trying to catch his breath. "What did you _do_?"

His hazel eyes are rimmed with a charcoal black line, the whites of his eyes reddened from irritation.

"I thought it'd be nice for the next show," Elliott explains. "Oh c'mon Kurt try to tell me he doesn't look sexy.

Disregarding Elliott's comment Kurt takes another look at Blaine. He's so used used to Blaine unruly no-fucks-given look and he always looks sexy, no denying that, but the messy black streaks of kohl make him look absolutely... _ruined_. The golden intensity in his eyes seems more pronounced. There's prominent smudges on his eyelids that makes Kurt just want to grab his face and take him to their bedroom to get him sweaty and just _wreck_ him.

"You look wow, um, I-I like it," he stutters, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt hem. Elliott cheers from the living room.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blaine groans. "I look like I belong in a boy band."

"The hottest boy band in The Big Apple," Elliott adds on.

"I have to agree with Elliott on this one," Kurt states blushing, "I think you look really sexy."

With a swift motion Blaine clutches the back of Kurt's thighs and lifts them so Kurt loops his legs around his boyfriend's waist. "I still don't believe you," he says slipping his callused fingers underneath Kurt's henley. "I guess you'll have to prove it to me babe."

"Guys I'm still here," Elliott informs them and Rachel coughs to make her presence known.

"Then make yourself scarce," Blaine shouts, carrying Kurt across the loft to their bedroom, eyes full of intensity.

Kurt made a mental note to later ask Elliott where to buy more eyeliner for Blaine.


End file.
